MyDCEU 1.2
Universe is now focused around the Justice League vs Darkseid War, not Batman =Phase One: Dawn of Justice= From the first metahumans to the first Parademon invasion. Batman: The Dark Knight Justice League *Mother Box is unearthed in Themyscira (Greek) **Parademons take it **Wonder Woman is sent to recover it, but fails ** *Mother Box is unearthed in Gotham (Latin) **Bruce Wayne and Green Lantern stop the Parademons *Mother Box is unearthed in Spain (Atlantean) **Wonder Woman thinks it's hers **Parademons begin to fly it across the Atlantic Opening Scene A young child (Freddy Freeman)'s parents are kidnapped by Parademons. The Parademon turns to kidnap Freddy. Before it can, however, Superman shows up, and takes a punch at the Parademon. Batman and Green Lantern Batman reviews the footage of Superman fighting the Parademon Batman and Green Lantern versus Superman Batman stops the fight by revealing he's deduced Superman and Clark Kent to be one and the same. Superman approaches, uses his x-ray vision to see beneath Batman's visor, and reveals Batman's identity to Green Lantern. Superman reveals that he managed to defeat a Parademon squad with another Mother Box, although he let the device be turned over to authorities. He admits he doesn't know which authorities. Bruce believes STAR Labs to be the most likely candidate, and intends to go there alone. Superman refuses to let him do it, not trusting him. Green Lantern tags along. Breaking Into STAR Labs Green Lantern, Superman, and Batman break into STAR Labs, believing the Box that Superman handed over might have gone there. Flash confronts the intruders, stopping the alarm system before they can get in trouble. Invasion Begins *Wonder Woman chases down the Atlantean box, believing it to be the Themysciran *Bruce Wayne has sent the Gotham box back to Lucius Fox * *LexCorp holds the Themysciran box *Between Batman, Flash, Lucius Fox, Lex Luthor, and Martian Manhunter, the true nature of the Boxes is understood *Hawkgirl leaves LexCorp to try and find the box over the ocean. The others want Superman to go, but he wants to evacuate the city first *As the boxes are in close proximity and triangulating, they activate *Wonder Woman and the US military defeat the Parademons and the box plunges into the water *Boom Tubes begin *LexCorp explodes * *Wonder Woman and Aquaman meet up in the ocean Darkseid and Steppenwolf *Darkseid and Steppenwolf arrive on Earth *Darkseid takes Superman with him back through the Boom Tube Batman on Apokolips *Batman heads through the Boom Tube *DeSaad tortures Superman, trying to turn him to a Parademon *Batman and Superman vs DeSaad *Other leaguers vs Steppenwolf *Batman and Superman return Ending the Invasion *Green Lantern nearly sacrifices his own life in the fight (possibly disrupting Mother Box triangulation?) *Steppenwolf is killed, Mother Boxes are disrupted and the Boom Tubes close *"Justice League" is honored at DC =Phase Two= From the foundation of the Justice League through the Darkseid War =Ideas= Big Ideas *Justice League "War" trilogy **JL1 **Young Justice forms? maybe? **JL2 - taking the fight to Darkseid!!! oops, we're stuck ***blinding Darkseid **Young Justice 2 in the gap? **JL3 - beating Darkseid ***Battle on the Daily Planet! *Injustice -> Flashpoint/Crisis plotline??? Movie Release List *Batman 1/The Dark Knight *Superman 1 - Named Superman (duh) *Wonder Woman 1 - *Aquaman 1 - *Batman 2/The Man Who Laughs *Green Lantern 1 *The Flash 1 *Justice League 1 - **Members of the Justice League team up to stop the first Parademon invasion with the Boom tubes *Phase One Ends, Phase Two Begins *Shazam 1 *Batman 3/Batman and Robin Specific Movies *Hawkgirl Shazam *Shazam 1 *Shazam 2 - Shazam discovers Mary Bromfield is his twin sister Green Arrow *Green Arrow *Green Arrow: Escape from Belle Reve *Green Arrow and Black Canary Green Lantern *Green Lantern 1 *other movies? *Guy Gardner: Green Lantern *(Green Lantern movie where Jon Stewart replaces Guy Gardner) Superman *Superman - ** *Superman 2 **villain = Lex Luthor? *Man of Steel (Death of Superman movie?) *Reign of the Supermen *Man of Tomorrow * *Death of Krypton movie sets up Supergirl/Brainiac invasion? The Flash Batman Bruce Wayne *Batman 1/Batman: The Dark Knight *Batman 2/The Man Who Laughs - *Batman 3/Batman and Robin **main villains: *Batgirl *Batman 4/Batman: A Death in the Family ** *Nightwing **main villain: Deadshot? *Batman 5/Batman: Hush **Introduces Tim Drake, whose parents are murdered by Hush *Batman 6/Batman: Arkham Asylum **Arkham Asylum inmates revolt. **Debut of Harley Quinn? **Main villain: Scarecrow Dick Grayson *Batman 7/Knightfall *Batman 8/Batman: Under the Red Hood Suicide Squad Teen Titans *Teen Titans **Raven Rising plotline? Doom Patrol *DP1 - set in like the 60s, 70s, or 80s **ElastiGirl, Robot Man, Negative Man *DP2 - time displacement? **introduces Beast Boy **Darren Jones and the Men from Nowhere??? Justice League *Justice League * Wonder Woman *WW1 - adopt the old movie? just no Ares *WW2 - adopt the Aquaman *AQ1 - Throne of Atlantis **villain: King Orm Movie Ideas *Blue Beetle and Booster Gold *Plastic Man *Martian Manhunter prequel **Jonn vs Malefak on Mars *Doctor Fate *Jonah Hex Other Characters to Include Essentials *Brainiac *Green Arrow *Martian Manhunter *Beast Boy *Poison Ivy *Black Canary *Catwoman *Raven *Cyborg *Lex Luthor Would Be Cool *Killer Frost *Cheshire *Red Arrow *Gorilla Grodd *Jackanapes *Huntress *Bizarro Category:Comics